Jiren
Jiren is a character from Dragon Ball Series, he makes his debut on Dragon Ball Super as the main "antagonist" of Universe Survival Saga. Story Background When Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents were killed by a villain. He was saved by a being who would become his teacher, who took him away to improve his strength. Later, with his allies, his teacher's other students, they fought the villain, but most of his friends and even his teacher died. His remaining friends gave up hope on avenging their lost ones and moved on with their lives. From that point onward, Jiren was alone and trained so he could become stronger, as he no longer believed in trust, only in strength. To Jiren, strength is justice, as strength is absolute, qualities which attracted Belmod to him. He lived in solitude until he met the Pride Troopers. Jiren's power would eventually grow to be greater than that of even a God of Destruction; however, he was not interested in becoming one and so his comrade Toppo was chosen to be the God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11 instead. Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, no matter the cost. Jiren's very existence was considered a rumor in other universes; he is known as the only mortal that a God of Destruction cannot defeat. Universe Survival Saga Alongside his fellow Pride Troopers, Jiren is selected to be a member of Team Universe 11 to participate in the Tournament of Power. In the anime, when Universe 7 is selecting their team, Jiren is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. He is seen meditating prior to the tournament. In the manga, Jiren was on Planet Towale dealing with the prisoners that broke out of the galaxy prison and started a riot. When the Pride Troopers were combating Choki, who was attacking Planet Bas, Jiren suddenly arrives and defeats Choki instantly, capturing it by turning it into a capsule. Toppo tells Jiren they need to talk in the ship, however, Jiren states that they must ensure the safety of the civilians first. Once this is done, Toppo requests that Jiren enter the Tournament of Power, however, Jiren refuses - stating that he will not destroy other universes to protect his own. However, Belmod arrives and tells Jiren that if he wins the tournament he can use the prized Super Dragon Balls to grant "his wish", hearing this, Jiren agrees to participate on the condition that if anything happens in Universe 11 while they are away he can return immediately to help. He, along with the rest of the Pride Troopers participating in the Tournament of Power, arrive in the World of Void to start the Tournament of Power. Jiren, along with Toppo, looks just as serious for the tournament, as he knows the stakes of the tournament if they lose. When Goku arrives to greet him, Jiren manages to get right behind Goku and tells him to get lost, surprising Goku because Goku had his eyes on him the entire time, yet he was still unable to actually read his movements. When the Gods of Destruction who were reconstructing the arena realize the teams have already arrived, they begin to increase the speed of the reconstruction, causing the Katchi Katchin to fly at incredible speeds. All of the other fighters dodge the blocks, but Jiren was able to perfectly analyze the movement patterns of the blocks and found his position was perfectly fine, so just when they seemed like they were about to hit him, they avoided him completely. This leaves Goku very impressed, as he remarks Jiren is truly no ordinary fighter. He and the rest of the Pride Troopers prepared to fight as the Tournament of Power finally begins. When Rabanra prepared to fight him, Jiren scared him off by a single look. During Kale's rampage, Jiren defeats her with a single attack and at Goku until Toppo showed up and blasted him with Justice Flash. They then retreated to preserve stamina. Later on, when Brianne de Chateau, in her Ribrianne form, unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena, Jiren knocked away one of the projectiles and tried to stop the attack completely with his Power Impact, only for Vegeta to beat him to it. He, alongside Toppo and Kunshi watched Dyspo's fight with Hit. He and Dyspo are ordered by Toppo to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save their universe. After Dyspo was tricked and trapped by Maji Kayo, Jiren came to his aid and immediately intercepted his giant fist with the force created by the power of his punch, resulting in the jelly-like humanoid getting knocked out of the arena and eliminated from the tournament. In the special, approximately halfway through the tournament, Belmod commands Jiren to crush Goku. Jiren unleashes his Ki which permeates through the entire World of Void, shocking everyone including Beerus. Goku fires a Kamehameha only for it to be completely negated by Jiren's wall of energy. Goku then turns into a Super Saiyan and begins landing blows on Jiren, which have no effect on him whatsoever. Goku turns Super Saiyan 2, which also demonstrates little success, and then Super Saiyan God, but his blows are easily blocked by Jiren with only one finger. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue and begins trading blows with Jiren. Jiren easily counters all of Goku's attacks and overpowers him, even when he starts using X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. After knocking Goku down, Jiren grabs him by the hair and blasts him off the arena, only for Goku to be barely hanging on by the edge. As Goku attempts to attack Jiren again in his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state, Jiren seemingly glares at Goku and deals several invisible blows, knocking Goku away. It is revealed that Jiren's attacks were so fast that even fighters such as Vegeta were unable to see it coming. Goku then resorts to his trump card and creates a Spirit Bomb using the energy of Team Universe 7 (except Vegeta, who refuses to give Goku energy). Jiren allows Goku to charge the attack, intrigued at how powerful Goku's trump card is. As Goku tosses the Spirit Bomb at Jiren, Jiren easily repels it with one hand much to everyone's shock. Goku then turns Super Saiyan Blue, forcing Jiren to use two hands, albeit with only minor difficulty. Goku uses Kaio-Ken once again, but ultimately prove ineffective as Jiren is still able to push the Spirit Bomb back. Eventually, Jiren used a concentrated glare to push the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. The two clashing powers of Goku and Jiren cause the Spirit Bomb to implode upon itself, covering Goku in the explosion. As the smoke clears, it seems as though Jiren had won the battle and Goku was vaporized by his own attack. However, Goku re-emerges in the state of Ultra Instinct -Sign-. In this state, Goku attacks Jiren, the only one out of the three Pride Troopers in the area that saw the attack coming and dodged it. Goku is able to dodge Jiren's attack in this state and exchange a few blows before being interrupted by Toppo and Dyspo, who attempts to attack Goku, only to be quickly thrown aside by him. Jiren signals to Toppo that he doesn't want his help, and the two begin fighting. In Goku's state of Ultra Instinct, he is able to dodge and counter most of Jiren's attacks and have even shown to be able to push him back, although he is unable to land any serious damage on Jiren. However, Goku soon loses this power due to the imperfect state of the form, and Jiren blasts Goku aside with a Power Impact, severely wounding him. Hit comes in an attempt to attack Jiren when he's open, but Jiren easily blocks his attack and questions Hit as to what he's doing, and Hit says that he's working. Jiren and Hit began their battle with Jiren blocking all of Hit's attacks and counter his Time-Skip as well, much to Hit and Champa's shock. Jiren begins to corner Hit until he finally lands a hit on Jiren, which is also his trump card. With that attack, he manages to paralyze Jiren, but Jiren still manages to move somewhat slowly. Seeing that he can't hold Jiren much longer, Hit goes for a final attack on Jiren but Jiren manages to stop it with his glare. Then, Jiren grabs and crushes the energy sphere Hit was attacking him with, which released him from the paralysis. After attacking Hit for a while, Jiren sends him flying out of the ring with a Power Impact. After Toppo and Dyspo arrive, Jiren sits down and starts meditating, claiming that the opponents he was needed for are finished and he is no longer needed, staring at Goku as he says so before meditating. He was then attacked by Viara and Katopesla but they were unable to breach his barrier. While he is meditating, his arm twitches when he feels Kefla's energy, but he still feels there is no need for him to intervene. Once again, when Kefla and Goku power up to their respective Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan forms, Jiren's right eye twitches, yet he still does nothing. It is only when Goku reaches a new height in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form that Jiren finally stops his meditation and decides it is time for him to fight once again. He then watches Team Universe 7 eliminate Universes 2, 6, 4, and 3 from the tournament with Toppo and Dyspo by his side. After the elimination of Universe 3, the remaining members of Universe 11 finally confront the remainder of Team Universe 7, to which Jiren proclaims that no matter what they do they will not emerge victoriously. The final battle starts off with Jiren fighting a fully powered Super Saiyan Blue Goku and asking why Goku seeks more strength, oddly saying that Goku doesn't know when Goku answers by saying he simply wishes to become stronger. When Goku asks if Jiren wants to become stronger too, Jiren only responds by saying he seeks what more strength has to offer. Vegeta soon charges in and fight him as well. Jiren at first lets Vegeta attacks him, taking no damage from the relentless assault, however, when Vegeta proclaims he will be the one who gets the Super Dragon Balls, Jiren becomes annoyed and punches Vegeta away. He prepares to blast him only for himself to be knocked aside by Goku. The Pride Trooper then fights both Saiyans at the same time easily dodging their attacks. However, when Jiren attempted to land a flurry of punches at Vegeta; the Saiyan Prince (who had watched Jiren attack Goku) easily dodged them and landed a devastating blow against the Pride Trooper, much to his intense shock. Jiren is then pushed back by Vegeta and once again takes another heavy blow though soon turn the tides and nearly knocks Vegeta off the stage with a Power Impact. Jiren proclaims that Vegeta will never be able to defeat him and that his fighting style has no purity. Vegeta then powers up a fully charged Final Flash and fires it at Jiren who blocks it this time. When the dust settles, Jiren is briefly seen on the ground seemingly knocked out by the blast, only to appear in front of Vegeta in an instant without a scratch and commends him for the attack. He engulfs Vegeta in a massive orb of energy which implodes onto itself and knocks Vegeta out. After defeating Vegeta, Jiren turns his back to them and acknowledges Vegeta as a warrior before telling him to stay down. However, Goku then powers up and once again challenges Jiren to which the Saiyan begins to use Instant Transmission around him while avoiding his attacks. Unbeknownst to Jiren is that Goku planted Ki landmines that explode once Jiren stepped on one. However, it is revealed that Jiren avoided the first explosion by jumping up in the air. He then proceeds to destroy several Destructo Discs thrown at him by Goku before literally grabbing one with his bare hand and tosses it back which slices through the platform that Goku was standing on before he punches the latter away. He begins to pummel Goku atop of the collapsing platform before unleashing a devastating punch into Goku's chest. As Jiren charges energy into his fist and preparing to eliminate Goku from the tournament, the Destructo Discs return and slice through the platform where Jiren was standing shocking the Pride Trooper. He tries to blast Goku but the Saiyan kicks him off before he could. Despite this, Jiren is not so easily defeated as he begins to show his aura and jumps off the debris before returning to the ring thus preventing himself from being eliminated. Jiren begins to casually walk towards Goku, all while shrugging off the Ki landmines that Goku planted earlier. He attacks Goku once again, quickly overwhelming the Saiyan, before he starts to power up, which is actually something of a rare event, according to Belmod and Khai. Goku and Jiren clash once again, exchanging fierce blows across the battleground, before Jiren evades an attack from Goku and charges up energy into his fist, before shooting it outward, creating a beam that pierces through several slabs of concrete and reverts Goku from Super Saiyan Blue to his base form, due to sheer shock. The Pride Trooper then begins to pummel Goku with a multitude of punches before stopping, causing Goku to state that Jiren hits harder than anyone he has ever fought before, but he will not back down, much to Pride Trooper's annoyance. Jiren then notices Vegeta standing back up, who once again declares that he will be the one to defeat Jiren and obtain the Super Dragon Balls. The Pride Trooper faces off against both Saiyans who start to power up to their maximum; resulting in Goku going X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and Vegeta attaining a new transformation that is said to be beyond the power of Super Saiyan Blue. Jiren invites them to attack and the Saiyans begin to pummel Jiren relentlessly, while the Pride Trooper attempts to defend himself. He notes that their attacks have gotten much sharper, only for them to attack once again and begin to gradually overwhelm Jiren. Tien initially is stunned to see Goku and Vegeta working together, but Whis notes that they actually aren't and instead are fighting their own separate battles with Jiren, which is ironically throwing him off-balance. After being knocked into a pile of rubble, Jiren easily blasts his way out, and Pride Trooper and the Saiyans stare each other down. Jiren continues to fight against Goku and Vegeta, rendering both of their attacks useless as his begins to raise his power slowly. He takes on a Kamehameha and Final Flash directly, only to emerge unscathed, and he deflects another Final Flash with a mere glare before knocking back Goku and Vegeta, all while being relaxed. During his fight with Goku and Vegeta, Jiren sensed Toppo's increased power after unleashing his "God of Destruction" form, and stops fighting, noting that Toppo has "made up his mind". Soon afterward, Toppo destroys the entire fighting stage, leaving only pieces for the fighters to stand on, and Jiren decides to watch Toppo's rampage. As Toppo engages in battle against Frieza and Android 17, Jiren resumes his own battle against both Goku and Vegeta which interrupts the fight between Toppo, 17, and Frieza. During the fight, Jiren starts to become frustrated by their persistence and attempts to blast them with a Power Impact which indirectly strikes both 17 and Frieza instead of Goku and Vegeta. Jiren lands next to Toppo and as Vegeta is about to attack him from behind, Jiren nods to Toppo and allows the God of Destruction candidate to fight Vegeta instead, consequently separating the Universe 7 fighters from one another. When Toppo was eliminated by Vegeta, Jiren berates him, calling him pathetic as he expected more from Toppo, clearly disappointed that Toppo abandoned his beliefs and everything he stood for in exchange for power whereas Vegeta stood by his beliefs and managed to defeat Toppo. After kicking Goku aside, Jiren then congratulates Vegeta on defeating Toppo, only to actually smile, and at last begins to showcase his true power, much to the remaining Universe 7 fighters' shock. Jiren releases his true hidden power which causes everyone in both the arena and the stands to stare in sheer awe and bewilderment; the two Zenos even noted that Jiren seemed be on "fire". Vegeta proclaims that since Jiren is the last opponent, they will defeat him and win, which is a notion that Jiren scoffs at, and he declares that they will not beat him with the wounds they endured. The three Universe 7 fighters attack Jiren all at once, but the Pride Trooper is able to block and dodge all of their assaults with seemingly no effort. He knocks back all three before dodging several Ki blasts from Goku, and uses his energy to block a cross-beam attack from both Vegeta and Android 17. After blasting the latter with a Power Impact, Vegeta attacks Jiren, at which the Pride Trooper blocks all of his blows and kicks him away, only to also block from a flurry of attacks from Goku as well. After a fierce scuffle, where he knocks Vegeta back to base form with an energy punch, and performing the same technique to erase Goku's Kamehameha, Jiren is suddenly hit by a surprise attack from Android 17 from the back. When the dust clears, it shows that for the first time that not only is Jiren's uniform besmirched, but he is also somewhat injured. The Pride Trooper is enraged by this and attempts to attack Android 17, only for the latter to push him back with a barrage of Ki blasts. The three fighters deduce that when Jiren's guard is down, he can take serious damage. Then, they perform a coordinated attack on Jiren, who actually successfully counters their attacks by dispelling Android 17's beam while also blocking Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash simultaneously, with the sheer intensity of his energy; although he momentarily struggled against the assault. Jiren then releases a wide-range attack with his energy that engulfs and knocks out all three fighters. Jiren is then suddenly attacked by an enraged Frieza, only for the Pride Trooper to effortlessly stop Golden Frieza's attack with a glare and knock him out with two solid punches. After Android 17 gets Jiren's attention, Belmod questions the android on what he will do if they win and obtain the Super Dragon Balls. Upon answering, Android 17 directs the same question to Jiren, but is curious as to why he desires the wish, as he assumes that someone as strong as him would need no wish, but Jiren does confirm that he indeed is after a particular wish. Upon hearing this, Belmod reveals Jiren's tragic past, and his reasoning behind his obsession with strength. Jiren only silences Belmod and attacks Android 17, who muses that since Jiren has no need for trivial things like trust or companionship, it seemed that he only used the Pride Troopers as a means to further his own goals, which angers both Jiren and Belmod. Jiren scoffs at Android 17's statements of him, declaring that only with strength you can achieve anything, including being able to bury the past. Jiren then fires a colossal orb of energy, with the intent of eliminating all three Universe 7 fighters. However, Android 17 manages to save both Goku and Vegeta by creating a barrier that holds back the attack, and additional barriers around each of them. When Android 17 self-destructs in order to destroy the attack, Jiren is given no penalty for it, and as a result, is now facing both Goku and Vegeta. He tells the two Saiyans to be grateful for Android 17's sacrifice to save their "weak" lives. Goku collapses, due to sheer exhaustion, leaving Vegeta to face Jiren alone. As Vegeta and Jiren stare each other down, Jiren finds the idea of Android 17 sacrificing himself to protect them is ridiculous, and proclaims that no matter how many weaklings gather against absolute strength it is pointless in the end. Vegeta attempts to go Super Saiyan but is far too exhausted to do so and thus resorts to fighting Jiren in his base form. Jiren defends himself against Vegeta's powerless assaults with no effort at all while berating him on how futile it is to persist but Vegeta continues to attack nonetheless. After Jiren knocks Vegeta to the ground, the Saiyan begins to have flash backs of the moments he spent with his family, causing him to stand back up and tells Jiren to not underestimate the Saiyans. Vegeta attacks once again but Jiren easily dodges and follows with a heavy punch to the face leaving Vegeta with a swollen eye in the process. Despite the damage, Vegeta continues to resist and Jiren continues to block or dodge his blows before kicking or punching him away. Jiren then unleashes a series of punches at Vegeta before knocking him down to the ground telling him that he cannot win, but Vegeta counters by saying that his loss does not matter so long as Universe 7 wins. He then grabs and tries to break Jiren's arm only for the Pride Trooper to blast him off with a simple flare of his energy in his arm. Vegeta, once again, stands back up insisting that this fight is not over only for Jiren to punch him off the remnants of the arena, but miraculously Vegeta is saved when his boot hangs on one the edges of the debris. The Saiyan Prince yet again continues to stand up now relying on sheer willpower alone, this causes Jiren to ask Vegeta on what drives him this far to continue despite the odds. Vegeta states that even if he told him, someone like Jiren will never understand what it means to protect something. He attacks the Pride Trooper once more and blasts him with a Final Flash but it does little to no damage to Jiren. After catching one of Vegeta's punches, he acknowledges the great pride Vegeta has before declaring that their fight is officially over and finally knocks Vegeta off the arena eliminating him in the process, but not before the latter gives Goku the last of his energy in order to fight Jiren one last time. Goku stands back up, revitalized by Vegeta's energy, and goes Super Saiyan Blue. Jiren wonders why Goku's friends have put so much faith in him, stating that trust begets nothing, though Goku disagrees with him and is amused by the fact that Jiren thinks so. He goes on to attack the Pride Trooper, but, despite regaining his stamina, Goku's attacks are rendered useless by Jiren, who blocks them with little effort. Jiren then lands a heavy blow on Goku, reverting him back to his base form, though the Saiyan continues to press on. Jiren counterattacks and begins to viciously pummel Goku until they reach the end of the cliff of debris they are standing on. He charges energy into his fist and prepares to finally finish off Goku, however, the latter is able to dodge it, much to Jiren's surprise, as he couldn't see him move. He attempts to land more punches on Goku, only for the Saiyan to effortlessly dodge them all before he countering with a severe blow to Jiren's stomach. For the first time, Jiren actually showed visible signs of pain from the punch alone, shocking the spectators. Goku then activates Ultra Instinct -Sign- for the third time as he and Jiren stare down one another, all while slowly powering up, preparing themselves for their final battle. Dragon Ball Game Appearances Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 Jiren is one of the characters from Universe Survival Saga. Dragon Ball Super: Limit Break Jiren is the final boss of the game. Crossover Appearances Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour Jiren is one of the dancers of Limit Break X Survivor dancing along with UI Goku and Kefla. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Jiren appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3 Wars Of Infinite Worlds Ultimate Edition Jiren appears as a Boss Unit, During and appears Solo Unit Multiverse: Crash of Universes Jiren is one of the DB characters from the Ultimate Pack/Edtition. Trivia *Jiren was originally set to debut in episode 78, and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in episode 82, and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. *Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, Japanese for stove. *There appears to be an inconsistency with Jiren's height, as in some scenes, he is shorter than Toppo, while in other scenes, the two are of similar height. *Jiren is the second person to repel the Spirit Bomb, the first being Kid Buu. **However, Jiren is the first and only person to ever successfully deflect the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. **He is also the third person to survive the Spirit Bomb, the first being Vegeta, and the second being Frieza. **He is also the only person who voluntarily waited for the Spirit Bomb to fully charge. Every other victim of it either tried to interrupt it, or didn't know until it was too late. *Jiren's first fight with Goku is similar to that of Frieza: **He was clearly superior to Goku, even with a X20 Kaio-ken, not fighting seriously. **Goku used the Spirit Bomb as a last resort, failing. However, unlike Frieza, Jiren was completely unscathed. **After the failed Spirit Bomb, Goku "awakened" a new and unusual form never seen before, resulting from some events shown before (Super Saiyan with the constant Saiyan Power boosts and Ultra Instinct -Sign- with the constant training with Whis). *Jiren's fight against Vegeta shared similarities to Cell: When Vegeta used his Final Flash, he goaded Jiren to take the blast head-on which, he charged-up to extreme levels that left him exhausted. Afterwards, Jiren was seemingly defeated, leaving Vegeta to laugh in victory before swiftly being proven wrong and defeated. *Jiren has shared some similarities with Batman from DC Comics: **Both suffer from a haunted past as they lost their parents to a villain, who was never caught. Both individuals used this lost to form the rest of their life (Batman became a superhero and vowed to never let it happen to anyone else while Jiren became mistrusting of others and was never able to move on from it) **Both have trained hard and eventually turned into superheroes (ironically, Batman is one of the physically weakest heroes whereas Jiren is easily one of the strongest). **Both are very mistrustful of other people and stubborn in their views, yet are kind-hearted and exhibit righteous behavior (although Batman is more of an overly-cautious man who still values his allies' aid and greatly respects them, whereas Jiren is completely independent and doesn't trust in anyone and views the Pride Troopers as objects for his own goal.) **Both follow their own personal view of justice.(Batman believes Justice in a more literal and real world sense where as Jiren believes Justice is strength) **Both can be brutal in battle but have an adamant refusal to ever kill. **Both are part of an organization that battles evil: the Pride Troopers for Jiren and the Justice League for Batman. **While very similar, Jiren's views are much more warped then Batman's due to never accepting and getting over what happened to his family. *Jiren also share similarities with Superman from DC Comics: **They are both considered one of if not the strongest being in their universe, to the point where they are on par with or surpass gods (for instance, Superman is able to fight Darkseid, Apollo and to lesser extent the likes of Angel Kings and Black Adam). ***This is also connected though how strong they can punch, creating shock waves from the mere movements. **Both can travel though space without need of air to breath. **Both are unimaginably fast to the point most cannot track him (whether or not he's faster than Dyspo in his Super Maximum Light Speed Mode is up for debate. It does give another connection as it is debated if Superman is faster than The Flash). **Both make use of attacks from their eyes. **Both have been stated by their more strategic allies (Toppo for Jiren and Batman for Superman) that they are indeed stronger or more likely to win a fight. **When Jiren powers up, it is somewhat parallel to when Superman sundips to further increase his strength. **Both have survived extremely fatal attacks when very few should, Jiren surviving a Spirit Bomb and the Final Flash while Superman has taken blasts from Darkseid's Omega Beams. **Both have trained to unlock the highest levels of their power. *Jiren is the only member of Team Universe 11 to have eliminate someone in the Tournament of Power and also the only fighter outside outside of Team Universe 6 and 7 to have eliminated more than one opponent, with four eliminations. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Toei Animation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Aliens